


The One With the Haircut

by rosethomass (orphan_account)



Series: Domestic Sabriel 'Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Haircuts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rosethomass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel gives Sam a haircut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sabriel Week 2013 Day 3 prompt: Domesticity. Also in honor of my fabulous new haircut.

Anyone facing Gabriel Novak with a sharp object in his hand had reason to worry. Sam knew that Gabriel wasn’t going to hurt him of course, but considering what Gabriel was intending to do with those scissors, Sam kind of preferred he did.

"Do we really have to do this?" he whined. He was sitting in one of the dining room chairs that had been pulled out to the center of the room, looking up at Gabriel with a pleading expression.

"Yes, George of the Jungle," Gabriel replied, rolling his eyes with the air of someone who was tired of having to explain this again and again. “We  _have_ to do this."

"It’s not even that long!"

"If I had the strength to do so, I would pick you up, turn you upside down, and mop the floor with your head." The crease between Sam’s eyebrows deepened. “It would be the shiniest, cleanest floor I’ve ever seen."

Sam crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted. “I hate getting my hair cut."

Gabriel nodded, gesturing with his hand almost irritably. “I know, I know. You’re afraid of it getting too short, haven’t had it short since you were eight, part of your rebellious phase against your dad, yadda yadda."

Sam’s head jerked up to frown at his boyfriend in confusion. “I never said that it was—"

"But you’re a lawyer," Gabriel cut in. He straddled Sam’s thighs and wrapped his arms around his neck, scissors safely wrapped in his fist.  "Can’t have hippie hair. You’ll lose all your clients and then you won’t have any money to buy me nice things."

"You’re a completely self-serving little prick, aren’t you?" Sam chuckled, hands on Gabriel’s hips.

"Yes. And you’re a giant baby." Gabriel pulled his arms away and held up his hand in front of Sam’s face, an inch-long lock of soft brown hair pinched between his fingers, having surreptitiously cut it off. “Now was that so hard?"

Sam gaped at the little lock of hair and at Gabriel’s smug face. With one last glare, Sam relented.

"All right." He gave Gabriel’s hip a pat and Gabriel climbed off. “Do what you must."

With a kiss to his cheek, Gabriel moved around Sam to his back. He ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, smoothing it out. Sam took a deep breath when he heard the first snip, eyes shut tight. The thought that maybe he should have just gone to a professional crossed his mind.

But Gabriel’s hands were steady and sure, gentle at the back of his head, working carefully through his hair.

 _It’s just a trim,_ Sam kept telling himself.  _Just a little snip._

Whether the part of having long hair being an act of rebellion was up for debate, the part about not having short hair since he was eight was true, as Sam had told Gabriel that every time he brought up the subject of cutting Sam’s hair. Long hair was his  _thing,_ as Dean often teased him about. He didn’t want to change that.

"I’m not taking too much off, you know," Gabriel said, probably noticing Sam’s tension. “You can relax, all right?"

"Why didn’t we just get Dean to do it?" Sam bemoaned.

The hands in his hair paused and Gabriel came around to look him in the face, looking very unimpressed and almost upset. “You don’t trust me with your precious hair?"

Sam winced. “That’s not what I meant." Gabriel cocked an eyebrow. “I just meant that Dean has more experience with my hair. He’s the one who’s been cutting it since I was a kid."

"And now I’m your boyfriend, so I’m going to be cutting it." He stepped back around and continued working.

Sam pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. “You’re so cute when you’re jealous, have I mentioned that?"

"It’s been brought up," Gabriel grumbled, snipping a little more. “Keep it up and you’ll have a really attractive bald spot right in the back of your head."

"Gee, you try to compliment a guy," Sam joked, although he was wary of the danger of teasing the guy holding scissors to his neck. And more importantly, his hair.

"Done," Gabriel announced. “With the back and sides, at least."  He ran his fingers through Sam’s hair again, smoothing it out again to make sure it was evenly cut, no ends sticking out oddly. His fingers stroked down Sam’s neck and Sam hummed happily.

"Enjoying the haircut, Winchester?"

"Your hands are soft." Sam turned around to grin at Gabriel. “You know I like it when you play with my hair."

"It’s not going to work out between us," Gabriel said. “I’m gay and I didn’t realize you were such a huge girl."

Sam laughed and Gabriel stood in front Sam again, this time smoothing out the hair framing his face. Sam watched the scissors as Gabriel lifted them and started snipping, following the tiny bits of hair fall onto his shirt and jeans.

Gabriel’s tongue stuck out between his lips as he worked, eyes focused completely on Sam’s hair. Sam opted to watch Gabriel instead of the scissors, focusing on the way his neck stretched out and his lips pursed. He wanted to kiss that spot where Gabriel’s shirt touched his collarbone, wanted to lean in and press his lips against it. He forced himself not to, deciding it was better not to move at all with those scissors so close to his face.

"I think I’m done," Gabriel said a few moments later, leaning back and checking both sides for evenness. “You still kinda look like a hippy, but a professional hippie at least."

Sam smiled and reached up to grab Gabriel’s hips and tug him down, sitting him down on his lap. The scissors fell from Gabriel’s hand with a clatter.

"Don’t you wanna see it before you get all handsy?" Gabriel asked. “Not that I mind."

"Do you like it?"

“‘Scuse me?"

"Do you like the haircut?"

Gabriel leaned back and examined Sam’s face and hair, a slow smile creeping onto his face. “I think you look great."

"Then I don’t really need to see it." Smiling, Sam pulled Gabriel down and kissed him nice and deep.


End file.
